epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 63 Four vs Wachow 2 (Wallace vs Washington)
This battle took too long to make, I envy you Fire ;-; Note Yes, I know Fire already made this parody for me, using Loyg as Wallace, but I got bored, so why not have 2 Also, here's Four vs Wachow 1 Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WACHOWMAN VS FOUR4 BEGIN Wachow verse 1 There's a difference between you and me, Joey, I fought on the right side of the war, Joey. I won new user of 2013, While you won nothing. Sided with Night until he SP'd, really? How'd it feel to get beat by me the first time, Got Fired up and left you with burnt rhymes. I'm like The Cops I'm banning you for your crimes. Nobody gives more Flare than the Chowman, We know I'll win, best just bow man. Some shitty ass edits you make are your legacy, Just like the War I'm your worst enemy. Paro Banned Wachow The place that you'll be, Samis Banned Wachow That's Only when, you mess with me, CE Banned Wachow I'll Wach the rage seep, your evilness will be seen. Four verse 1 Look at you, your petty attempts to get respect, Just to know you have a better chance of spelling the wave emote correct! I'll mock whatever you misspell, Wach, you're known to kick, I can actually be useful. That's a REAL mod's way, this abusive dick doesn't know how to raise a kid. You were banned from chat, for being drunk, But when I did the same thing people treated me like God, And I still find time to bust a Ghetto rhyme, I'll point a gun at you, kill our only bad mod! I'll kick you right in your berries, He'll never get Loygan, Luigi and CW Married! Four Married! Loygan, Luigi and CW Married! Four Is a father, but spends more time here, If there's a spider somewhere, he'd scream in fear. That's Wachowman, such a pussy of a man, Hell, his best friend almost got him banned. I'm Four4, And you're my whore, Stay inactive from the wiki while you play Spore. How about this, I'll plan your demote with my SP all over again and You won't know when I'll let you join all your troll friends again. The only man I would trust is Roxanne. Wachow verse 2 You beat me? Piet would say plz, I'll kill you on the inside with my disease! See, Four4! Wach ain't Week in this rapping! I know an SP's you with your bad acting! I'm amazing! from my kicks to my ban reasons, You're not a mod, so now I have you beaten! Your closest GF is a Wiki Wife, You have nothing outside, while I'm LivingLife. Shiftnizzle, 343, know I ain't nice, You mess with me, you'll pay the price! Four verse 2 No one gives a fuck about your outside life, You made users here try to demote you 3 times. Your a good mod? You must be blind, But if you think you'll beat me, you must be dumber than Mind! This time! I might let you off, Axel, If you had more votes, you couldn't win this battle. I handle my problems, you go to Meat and tattle. I could be a better dad than you, and with no hassle! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF (Screen shows the ultimate 4 on 4 battle) ...HISTORY Who won? Four Wachow Category:Blog posts